Like Who
by aniranzracz
Summary: Scorpius suka Lily. Dan Scorpius mendapatkan bantuan dari berbagai pihak untuk mendapatkan Lily. Apakah rencana itu akan berhasil? -Mumpung lagi cuci gudang, semua fic lama dikeluarin deh :p ini sama dengan fic lamaku 'Seperti Apa yang Kamu Suka? (deleted), tetapi diedit. Hope you'll enjoy this, Guys. Mind to RnR? Thank you ({})


**Like Who?**

© aniranzracz

Harry Potter © JKR

.

.

Scorpius memandang dari jauh dua orang sahabat sekaligus sepupu yang sedang berjalan berdua itu. Ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya ia merasa tidak kuat kalau harus mengatakan kata-kata itu.

Sudah dari tadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy ini berdiri kaku di sana, seperti orang bodoh. Dan sudah beberapa kali ia nyaris melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari dan menemui dua orang itu, tapi semuanya selalu berakhir dengan ketidakjadian.

"Ayo, Scorp!" Scorpius memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau ini seorang Malfoy, bukan? Iya, kan? Ya! Dan seorang Malfoy harusnya berani menghadapi segala sesuatu, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

Kedua sepupu yang ingin Scorpius temui pun akhirnya berbelok ke koridor lain.

Tak perlu menguatkan diri lagi. Karena begitu melihat kedua orang yang ia 'sasar' tadi berbelok ke koridor sebelah kanan, kedua kaki Scorpius langsung berlari tanpa aba-aba dari pemiliknya. Well, itu adalah kekuatan dari hati yang ketakutan akan kehilangan jejak lagi dan harus menyusun semuanya dari awal lagi.

Scorpius berteriak setelah ia berada beberapa meter dari dua sepupu tersebut. "Weasley!"

Weasley berambut merah kecokelatan yang panjang, tebal, kusut, dan keriting itu—Rose Weasley—berbalik. Adik sepupunya yang berdiri di sebelahnya—Lily Luna Potter—juga ikut berbalik. Rose mengernyit. "Ada apa, Malfoy?"

Scorpius berdiri terengah-engah di depan Rose dan Lily sambil mengatur napas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. "Eh? Er…."

"Apa?" tanya Rose lagi.

"Aku… mau berbicara denganmu."

"Bicara saja, Malfoy."

"Eh?" kata Scorpius heran dengan reaksi Rose. Lalu ia beralih pada orang di sebelah Rose, Lily. "Er… Potter, bisakah aku berbicara dengan Rose sebentar? Kau bisa di sini, kan? Sebentar saja. Terima kasih."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Lily, Scorpius langsung menarik Rose dan membawa putri sulung Ron Weasley itu ke bagian dari koridor yang tidak terlalu dipenuhi oleh murid-murid lain yang berlalu-lalang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rose sabar, mengulang pertanyaannya. "Cepat ya… Lily sudah menungguku di sana, dan makan siang sudah akan dimulai."

"Begini…"

"Apa?"

"Bisakah tolong… er, kautanya Lily tentang tipe cowok yang ia sukai?" tanya Scorpius. Wajahnya jadi dua kali lipat lebih merah dari sebelumnya. "Please. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu karena aku tak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa kumintai tolong."

Rose mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

Scorpius hanya diam. Ia menunduk.

"Sepertinya… aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini," kata Rose menggoda Scorpius.

Scorpius cepat-cepat berkata, "Tolong tanyakan ya?"

"Hm… bagaimana ya?"

"Please!" Scorpius mulai memohon.

"Hei, Rose! Malfoy!" panggil Lily dari jauh dengan suara keras. "Kenapa lama sekali? Tadi janjinya hanya sebentar! Cepat, dong! Kalian bingung ya, mau kencan di mana? Biar aku yang urus! Nanti kupesankan tempat di Madam Puddifoot!"

"Oke," kata Rose pada Scorpius. Lalu ia beralih pada Lily yang tadi menggodanya. "Hei, Lils! Tentu tidak! Enak saja kau ini!"

"Thanks," kata Scorpius cepat. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Oke."

Scorpius pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rose. Mereka berdua memang satu tujuan—ke Aula—tapi Scorpius memutuskan tidak sedang ingin melewati Lily. Padahal biasanya ia selalu berusaha mencari jalan agar bertemu dengan Lily. Rose kemudian berjalan ke arah Lily yang dari tadi sudah menunggunya.

"Kalian berdua _ngomongin _apa, sih?" tanya Lily heran. "Serius sekali. Muka Malfoy sampai seperti itu."

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Selanjutnya mereka berdua berjalan ke arah ruang kelas masing-masing—yang kebetulan searah—dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Rose memecahkan keheningan dengan pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya diajukan oleh Scorpius tadi.

"Lils," kata Rose memulai pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya tipe cowok yang kausukai itu seperti apa, sih?"

Lily mengernyit. "Apa? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?

"Ah, tidak," kata Rose. "Aku hanya penasaran saja. Kan banyak cowok yang memintamu untuk jadi pacarnya, tapi kau terus-menerus tidak mau. Aku jadi heran tipe cowok yang kausukai itu seperti apa."

Rose berbohong. Ia bertanya hal itu kan karena Scorpius memintanya.

"Oh…." Lily ternyata tidak menaruh curiga sedikitpun. "Er… seperti apa ya? Aku juga agak bingung. Aku tidak pernah suka dengan seseorang sebelumnya."

"Yah," kata Rose. "Kira-kira saja, lah. Seperti apa atau siapa yang kausuka?"

"Emm… kau pernah menonton film Muggle Karate Kid, kan?" tanya Lily.

"Ya."

Hermione—Ibu Rose dan Tante Lily—pernah mengajak Rose, Hugo, dan sepupu-sepupu mereka berdua menonton film Muggle di suatu bioskop. Dan film yang kebetulan akan diputar ketika mereka sampai di bioskop adalah film Karate Kid. Jadi yang mereka tonton saat itu adalah film Karate Kid.

"Aku suka yang seperti Dre." kata Lily.

"Hmm," kata Rose sambil mengangguk mengerti. "_Thanks_."

Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka berdua sampai di Aula. Dan ternyata makan siang baru saja dimulai.

Didorong oleh keinginan untuk mengetahui bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Scorpius pada Lily dan kenyataan bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan gambaran bagaimana lelaki yang disukai Lily, Rose sangat ingin makan bersama Scorpius saat ini.

Memang gila kalau seorang Weasley makan bersama dengan seorang Malfoy. Tapi rasa ingin tahu milik Rose tentang Scorpius dan Lily sudah melewati batas.

"Lils," panggil Rose. "Aku makan di meja Slytherin, ya?"

Lily melirik Scorpius yang sekarang sedang berusaha melepaskan rangkulan dari Cecilia Zabini. Entah kenapa putra tunggal Draco Malfoy itu bisa terjebak dengan gadis gila seperti Cecilia Zabini.

"Sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan Malfoy itu," ujar Lily.

"Well, mungkin… ya."

"Kalau begitu pergi saja. Nanti aku makan bersama Hugo," kata Lily sambil menyeringai. "Semoga kencanmu dengannya sukses, ya."

Rose menatap Lily tajam. "Oke. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, aku ke meja Gryffindor."

Rose dan Lily pun berpisah jalan. Lily ke meja Gryffindor, dan Rose berjalan ke meja Slytherin. Menemui Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scorpie… kok kamu gitu, sih?" tanya Cecilia Zabini manja. Ia kesal karena sedari tadi, Scorpius selalu melepaskan rangkulannya. Dan ketika Cecilia ingin menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Scorpius, Scorpius malah bergeser ke samping dan membuat kepala Cecilia terbentur di bangku.

"Aku mau makan," kata Scorpius cuek.

"Malfoy," panggil Rose menginterupsi kegiatan Scorpius dan Cecilia. "Ehem. Maaf mengganggu, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Ya! Tentu saja!" ujar Scorpius antusias, membuat Cecilia mengernyit dan menatap tajam Rose. Menyadari reaksi yang ia harapkan dari Cecilia ternyata keluar, Scorpius jadi semakin semangat. "Ayo, Rose! Kita makan di sana saja, ya? Di sini terlalu ramai!" Scorpius sengaja menekankan kata 'Rose' agar Cecilia semakin cemburu.

Rose mengernyit heran. "Emm… oke."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mencari tempat kosong lainnya di meja Slytherin. Dan mereka mendapatkannya setelah berjalan agak lama ke pojok meja. Di sana sepi. Hanya ada satu anak laki-laki Slytherin.

"Hei, Kau! Minggir! Aku mau duduk di sana!" seru Scorpius sambil menyuruh anak itu mencari tempat lain untuk makan. Rose hanya memutar bola matanya, agak kesal dengan Scorpius yang tidak menghormati orang lain.

Setelah anak itu tadi pergi, Scorpius menyuruh Rose duduk di sebelahnya. "Ayo duduk dan makan! Kau mau bicara apa?"

Rose duduk. Lalu ia mengisi gelasnya dengan jus labu dan juga menaruh satu ayam goreng di piring makannya. "Aku… mau bicara tentang yang baru-baru kautanya tadi sebelum kita makan siang. Tentang cowok seperti apa yang Lily sukai."

"Kau sudah dapat jawabannya?" tanya Scorpius, sedikit tidak percaya Rose sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Ya," kata Rose. "Untuk apa aku memanggilmu kalau aku belum dapat jawabannya. Lagipula itu sangat mudah didapatkan. Lily kan sepupuku."

"Hm. Jadi? Seperti apa?"

"Tunggu dulu," kata Rose. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memanggilku Rose tadi? Bukannya kau selalu memanggilku Weasley?"

"Itu memang namamu, kan?" tanya Scorpius cuek. "Atau aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Rose?"

Rose mendelik. "Oke, oke. Kau boleh memanggilku Rose."

"Kau juga boleh memanggilku Scorpius."

"Terserahlah," kata Rose tidak peduli. "Ngomong-ngomong, Lily suka dengan cowok seperti Dre di film Muggle berjudul Karate Kid."

Rose kira Scorpius akan mengangguk mengerti. Tapi ternyata Scorpius malah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bingung. "Film itu apa, sih?"

"Astaga Malfoy—eh maksudku Scorpius! Film pun kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Hmm." Rose berusaha sabar walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang malas menjelaskan. "Film itu semacam video atau rekaman kejadian tentang suatu hal. Film itu akhirnya bisa ditayangkan melalui televisi atau melalui handphone."

Scorpius mendengus. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lagi apa pengertian dari 'handphone'. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Kau harus dekat dan membiasakan diri dengan Muggle dan barang-barang mereka kalau kau ingin mendekati Lily," kata Rose setelah meneguk satu teguk jus labunya. "Seperti film ini. Baru hal pertama kau ingin dekat dengan Lily saja, sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana seterusnya?"

Tiba-tiba Scorpius teringat sesuatu. "Apa? Tunggu dulu! Film Karate Kid tadi itu film Muggle? Lah? Aku bisa dapat film itu dari mana?"

"Tak tahu," kata Rose. "Tapi mungkin Al punya. Setahuku dia sudah membelinya. Tapi aku lupa."

Scorpius mengangguk. Ia berpikir nanti saja memikirkan hal ini. Yang jelasnya ia sudah tahu seperti apa yang Lily suka dan kemungkinan bahwa sahabat dekatnya itu—Al—mempunyai filmnya. Walaupun masih kemungkinan dan Scorpius tahu dia tidak akan berani mengatakan yang sejujurnya kalau Al bertanya nanti.

"Mungkin aku tidak berani mengatakan kalau Al bertanya nanti kenapa aku meminjam filmnya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Rose heran. "Dia sahabatmu, kan?"

"Nanti dia tanya aku 'untuk apa?', dan lain-lainnya. Malah nanti ujung-ujungnya dia malah tahu aku suka dengan Lily!"

Rose sedikit kaget. "Jadi Al belum tahu kalau kau suka dengan…er, adiknya?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu kau terpaksa bilang."

"Kau gila?" tanya Scorpius kaget. "Aku tahu aku dan Al sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dari aku kelas satu hingga sekarang. Tapi… aku belum tahu apakah Al marah dan akhirnya memutuskan tidak ingin bersahabat denganku lagi nanti kalau dia tahu tentang aku suka dengan Lily!"

Saking asyiknya obrolan mereka, mereka sampai tidak menyadari tatapan dari seluruh pasang mata di Aula Besar tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka ini seorang Weasley dan Malfoy yang duduk bersebelahan!

"Al orang yang dewasa," kata Rose. "Jadi kurasa dia tidak mungkin marah. Lagipula kau sahabatnya dan dia sudah mengerti seperti apa kau yang sesungguhnya. Kalau James, baru iya."

Scorpius membenturkan kepalanya ke meja makan di Aula itu, membuat Rose mengernyit keheranan.

"Kenapa, Scorp?"

"Kau tidak membuatnya semakin baik untukku."

"Intinya lebih baik jujur pada Al dan James, walaupun akhirnya mereka marah padamu," kata Rose. "Karena kalau kau ketahuan bohong oleh Al, Al akan mengamuk. Fred pernah berbohong padanya, dan ia marah. Semua takut ketika ia marah. Dan karena James sudah membantu Al, mereka berdua membuat Fred pingsan dan baru siuman esok harinya."

Scorpius hanya diam dan menelan ludahnya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini sekarang, jadi, ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dre itu seperti apa, sih?"

"Dre? Di film Karate Kid?" tanya Rose memastikan.

Scorpius mengangguk.

"Hmm… Dre itu tokoh utama yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempunyai kelebihan. Tapi karena ia terus berusaha, dia jadi yang utama di bidang beladiri dari Cina. Olahraga itu bernama Kung Fu."

"Beladiri itu apa?" tanya Scorpius.

"Kau harus mengambil Telaah Muggle kalau ingin dekat dengan Lily," ujar Rose bersungguh-sungguh. "Beladiri itu olahraga Muggle yang juga berguna jika kita ingin melawan penjahat. Kita berkelahi."

"Wow!" Scorpius mendadak sumringah. Lalu ia menunjukkan otot-ototnya yang sebenarnya biasa saja. "Aku pasti bisa menguasai beladiri dengan lengan yang seperti ini!"

"Iya, ya, terserah saja," kata Rose. "tetapi sebaiknya kau menutup lenganmu itu karena aku jadi tidak nafsu makan, Scorpius."

Scorpius menurut dan kembali duduk manis. "Tapi aku harus belajar darimana olahraga itu?"

Rose berpikir sejenak. Tapi hanya beberapa detik ia berpikir, ia sudah menemukan jawabannya. "Oh! Aku tahu! Kau akan belajar dengan Lim Wein! Dia anak Hufflepuff dari Cina yang jago beladiri. Seangkatan dengan kita."

"Hm. Oke. Berarti masalah sudah sembilan puluh persen selesai," kata Scorpius sambil menggigit sepotong ayam gorengnya. Ia sampai lupa makan karena terlalu asyik membicarakan tentang hal ini dengan Rose.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Rose sambil mengaduk jus labunya dengan sedotan yang baru ia sadari ada di dekatnya. "Sejak kapan dan kenapa bisa kau menyukai Lily?"

Wajah Scorpius mendadak merah. "Eh? Er… kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya iseng saja," kata Rose sambil menyeringai. Sebenarnya ini yang ia incar dari tadi.

"Er… sudah lama," kata Scorpius pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik. "Setahun yang lalu mungkin."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Tidak tahu," kata Scorpius sambil memalingkan wajah. Ia tidak ingin menatap mata Rose yang seperti meledeknya sekarang. "Dia hanya kelihatan baik, polos, dan manis."

Rose terkekeh. "Hehehe… Lily memang seperti itu."

"Kau kan sepupunya, kau mendukungku tidak untuk mendapatkan Lily?" tanya Scorpius.

"Entahlah," kata Rose sambil nyengir.

"Dukung aku, dong!"

"Er…."

"Kalau kau setuju, kan bebanku sudah berkurang satu!"

"Kenapa aku juga jadi termasuk?"

"Kau kan juga saudaranya! Sepupunya yang paling dekat! Dan mungkin kalau kau tidak setuju, Lily juga tidak mau denganku!" seru Scorpius pelan.

"Hahaha… oke, aku mendukungmu," kata Rose. "Semoga nanti kau bisa bersepupu denganku, Scorpius."

"Baguslah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, pelajaran selanjutnya Transfigurasi," kata Rose. "Bersama Slytherin. Kau mau pergi bersamaku sekalian atau tidak?"

"Ya."

"Kapan?"

"Kau mau kapan?" Scorpius malah bertanya balik. "Beberapa menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai."

Rose meminum jus labunya. "Hmm… kalau begitu sekarang saja. Ayo."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama ke ruang Transfigurasi.

Rose merasa aneh karena seluruh Aula sekarang diam dan diam-diam mereka semua melihati Rose dan Scorpius yang berjalan bersama. Sebenarnya keheningan dan tatapan kebingungan yang ditujukan untuk Rose dan Scorpius itu sudah ada dari tadi, tetapi Rose baru saja menyadarinya.

"Eh? Kenapa mereka semua melihati kita?" tanya Rose perlahan. Wajahnya memerah.

"Karena kau berjalan dengan orang paling tampan se-Hogwarts," jawab Scorpius sekenanya.

Rose mendelik. "Dasar GR kau!"

"GR itu apa?"

Rose mendesah. Ia lelah dan mendadak malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan seputar Muggle yang diajukan Scorpius. "Astaga… jangan tanya lagi atau kukutuk kau!"

.

.

TBC

**Author's note: **

**Maaf *nunduk-nunduk* untuk yang udah ngereview dan ngefav fic ini dulu. Judulnya dulu itu: Seperti Apa yang Kamu Suka? - -_- Fic ini sempat kuhapus dan kupublish ulang lagi. Kuedit, karena fic ini ada perubahan plot **_**plus **_**kata-katanya masih amburadul. Maaf, ya…. **

**Fic ini multi-chap. …karena aku gak mau ngecewain pembaca seperti fic multi-chap ku yang lain, aku udah bikin semua chapter untuk fic ini walaupun belum dipublish *oke* **

**Jadi udah gak ada alasan WB lagi XD Setiap tiga minggu sekali, kalau modem gak ada halangan, aku pasti upload! Tapi pasti lebih cepet kalau **_**review**_** banyak *kedip-kedip mata* *ditimpuk***

**Thanks for reading :D Mind to RnR?**

**Terima kasih-nya dobel untuk yang review :D**

**-aniranzracz.**


End file.
